


smiles and swears

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula wakes up with the sun, always has, always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiles and swears

Azula wakes up with the sun, always has, always will. Now though, she doesn't force her body up through a dozen poses, fire flowing from her lips, lightning crackling across her palms. No, now Azula wakes softly and kisses Ty Lee until her wide eyes flutter open. 

Ty Lee wakes with a smile every morning, and Azula wonders if it's a product of their relationship or merely Ty Lee's optimism. She tells herself she doesn't care for such sentimental thoughts. (Though they still plague her when Ty Lee isn't there or conscious- not even her own mother loved her, how could she?)

Azula likes to make her scream in the morning, writhing around her fingers, panting obscenities into her mouth. Ty Lee only ever curses when orgasming, tangy sweet words that could be misconstrued as worship. And then, when Ty Lee's too sensitive for any more, she'll use Azula's showers. She doesn't ask anymore, and it sends a tingle down her spine every single time. 

Ty Lee sings in the shower, and every morning, Azula swears she must be related to sirens, before giving in and joining her. Mai swears Ty Lee's optimism is rubbing off, and Azula doesn't argue.


End file.
